


Hit Me with Your Best Shot

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anime, Canon Bisexual Character, Comedy, Crack Relationships, Flirting, Gyms, Height Differences, Humor, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Multi, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, School, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Alito’s parading in gym class irks Yuatsu Shobee.
Relationships: Alit/Tsukumo Yuuma, Mizuki Kotori & Tsukumo Yuma, Tsukumo Yuuma/Yuatsu Shobee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hit Me with Your Best Shot

Hit Me with Your Best Shot

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Pairings: Established Yuma x Shobee. Referenced one-sided (canon) Alito x Yuma.

Summary:

Alito’s parading in gym class irks Yuatsu Shobee.

* * *

Alito broke the punching bag off its anchor with one “fist that can even break God’s bones” punch, ripped abs on sweat-bronzed display for Heartland Academy’s student population.

There were immoderate whistles from the girls and delayed wows from the boys. Ryoga shook his head with a discerning smile while Rio “My, my”-ed.

Goaded by Alito’s stunt, Girag toppled two punching bags himself, which Alito viewed as a challenge and promptly reset the exercise equipment to fire away again when ready.

The gladiator was a real tough cookie. He was also a sweet talker who’d dip his partner gently during a dance, rose in mouth, or seduce you in the middle of comparing your blood type to his.

God, what a Casanova!

Shobee noticed Alito had caught Yuma’s notice, to Alito’s thrill.

Although Shobee dug himself out of persecution for being small, he still got scrappy at guys exposing their bare torsos in school because he couldn’t be sure whether Yuma was staring on purpose (Yuma wasn’t).

Durbe studied Shobee as Shobee stretched in front of Girag and Alito. The littlest put up his dukes, getting down to it.

“Damn, dammit, damn it to hell!”

“Shobee!” Yuma snagged Shobee’s wrist, checking his knuckles. “Your hand!”

“I’m OK! Let go of me, damn you!”

“Why don’t you run on the treadmill, Shobee-kun?” Kotori proposed something less painful.

“The treadmill, Kotori? If stuff knocks you down, you get right back on your feet again! C’mon, Shobee! Your Constructobingu – Bring it to ’em!” Yuma had the ultra determined face from the class he flopped jumping twenty hurdles.

“Yuma! That’s unsafe!” she screamed like Shobee might contract gangrene.

Despite Kotori’s objection, they jetted forward. Here on out, any injuries were Yuma’s responsibility.

By the end of gym when Kotori went to retrieve them, Shobee had removed his shirt and was pummelling the bag with alternating strikes.

Yuma pulled for him, amped up at Shobee’s progress.

Shobee’s chest was scrawny and he didn’t hit the bag off the mounting bracket, but he fervently felt he was a pumped-up action man!

It wasn’t Alito’s chest Yuma was staring at!


End file.
